gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Maverick
El Maverick es el helicóptero más común de la saga GTA y aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto V. Aparece de igual manera en Grand Theft Auto III, pero solamente como decorado. Grand Theft Auto III En GTA III solo aparece como objeto para atacar al jugador, en El intercambio también el Police Maverick tiene las mismas cualidades de este. También aparecen como un objeto arriba del Kenji's Casino, y algunos en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis aunque de todas formas no se mueven y solo son parte de decorado. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City A partir de Grand Theft Auto Vice City, hace su primera aparición como vehículo aéreo manejable. Está disponible en varios colores, y tiene un manejo muy bueno, haciendo que sea muy útil en varias misiones. Archivo:Maverick VC.PNG|Un Maverick en GTA: VC. Maverick-GTAVC-atrás.jpg|Parte trasera de un Maverick en GTA: VC. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En GTA: SA la trompa pasa a ser un poco más larga, y tiene muchos colores más. También están disponibles las versiones de la policía de San Andreas, y de San News (News chopper) que aparece cuando tienes un nivel de búsqueda de tres estrellas, aunque este último solo tiene 2 puertas y por lo tanto solo caben 2 personas dentro. Archivo:Maverick_SA.png|Un Maverick en GTA: SA. Maverick-GTASA-atrás.jpg|Parte trasera del Maverick en GTA: SA. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En GTA: LCS, la trompa es un poco más corta que en VC, y es de un color más claro, con muchas variedades. Aparece solamente un par de veces, pero solo puede pilotarse en caso de utilizar los trucos. En las versiones móviles el Maverick sigue siendo el mismo que en VC aunque la boquilla pasa a ser transparente. En esta versión no se pueden usar trucos, excepto hacks o un car spawner. Vuelven a estar disponibles el VCN y la versión de la policía de Liberty City, aunque no se pueden manejar sin utilizar los trucos o un savegame excepto el Maverick que se puede conseguir robándolo en las misiones Calm Before the StormVideo de cómo robar el helicóptero en Calm Before the Storm (por GTA Missions). y False IdolsVideo de cómo robar el helicóptero en False Idols (por GTA Missions).. Archivo:MaverickLCS.JPG|Un Maverick en GTA: LCS MaverickLCS-atras.png|Parte posterior MaverickLCS-android.jpg|Maverick en GTA: LCS (versión Android) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories En GTA: VCS es exactamente igual a su versión de LCS, pero con muchos más colores. Este vehículo es solicitado en la tercera lista del depósito de incautaciones. También se pueden encontrar las versiones de la policía de Vice City, el VCN Maverick y otra variante del helicóptero de la policía de Vice City. Aunque estos dos últimos solo son habilitados con un car spawner o dispositivo de trucos. Archivo:Maverick VCS.JPG|Un Maverick en GTA: VCS. Maverick-GTAVCS-atrás.png|Parte trasera del Maverick en GTA: VCS. Grand Theft Auto IV En GTA IV el Maverick sigue siendo muy parecido a sus versiones anteriores. Una diferencia es que en este juego tiene los patines muy junto lo que le hacer perder realismo. Al igual que el Annihilator, tiene las puertas de atrás abiertas. Pasa de tener dos palas en el rotor principal, a tener cuatro. En lugar de dos colores, posee tres, los cuales son mucho más variados. Su rotor principal y su cola pueden destruirse mediante choques, lo que hace más realista su existencia. Tiene un peso de 4500 kg, y alcanza una velocidad máxima de 290 km/h. Puede acelerar de 0 a 100 km/h en 3.1 segundos. En definitiva, tiene un valor de $52.000. Maverick_GTA_IV.png|Un Maverick en GTA IV. Maverick-GTAIV-atrás.png|Parte trasera de un Maverick en GTA IV. Grand Theft Auto V En esta entrega, el Maverick tiene el mismo diseño que en GTA IV, pero con dos mini-patines en las ventanas traseras (como el LCPD Maverick de GTA IV) y dos palas en el rotor en vez de cuatro, como lo hacía el anterior Maverick. Lo que cambió también fueron los patines, similares a los del Maverick de la Policía del mismo juego. Ahora cuenta con un foco delantero y 2 soportes de cuerda (inutilizables), similar a la variante de policía. A diferencia de otros juegos, ya no tiene variantes, ya que la variante policial cambió a un modelo más moderno. MaverickGTAV.jpg|Un Maverick en Grand Theft Auto V. Maverick GTA V.jpg|Parte trasera de un Maverick en Grand Theft Auto V. MaverickCiervosGTAVPS4.jpg|Un Maverick volando cerca de algunos ciervos. Maverick_GTAV_Cabina.jpg|Cabina del Maverick. Variantes Colores únicos VC *En Al principio...; Lance aparece en el intercambio fallido con un Maverick negro. *En Phnom Penh '86 se utiliza uno de color naranja con puerta corrediza, aunque este solo aparece en la escena. Al finalizar la escena cambiara a un color diferente. *En la misión Cabos sueltos cuando Tommy escapa con el maletín que necesita Mr. Black; en el hay un Maverick azul claro con franja plateada único listo para ser usado. *En Ataca al mensajero la mujer que recibe el maletín con la plancha utiliza un helicoptero color gris, pero solo cuando hagas a la primera vez la misión. Eso siempre y cuando no pase un bug en el que se caiga al agua y falle la misión. Principio_32.png|El Maverick negro de Lance Vance en Al principio PhnomPehn863.png|El Maverick naranja con puerta corrediza en Phnom Penh '86 Archivo:Maverick-GTAVC-LooseEnds.jpg|El Maverick azul único en Cabos sueltos Atacaalmensajero4.PNG|El Maverick gris en Ataca al mensajero (el vehículo del frente) SA *En Toreno's Last Flight, Mike Toreno escapa en un Maverick azul medianoche único. Carl lo destruye "matándolo" por dentro. La manera de obtenerlo es matar al copiloto con un Rifle de francotirador, ahí el mensaje indicara que ya esta muerto por lo que se podrá tomar el helicóptero con solo pilotearlo o usar una Towtruck hacia un garaje cercano. *Los agentes rivales de Mike Toreno utilizan varios en color negro único en Interdiction. Para ello hay que apuntar a uno con el rifle o una Carabina hacia el piloto y caerá en una roca o en el punto de la misión (no muy debajo porque explotará). Archivo:Toreno's_Last_Flight.jpg|Un Maverick azul medianoche único en Toreno's Last Flight Archivo:Maverick-GTASA-CIA-front.jpg|Un Maverick negro único en Interdiction LCS *'Helicóptero de Massimo Torini' es un vehículo aéreo que únicamente tiene su aparición en el videojuego Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Aparece durante las misiones Calm Before the Storm y The Sicilian Gambit siendo destruido en esta última. En verdad parece que es un Maverick pero posee una forma más ovalada en la cabina, lamentablemente no se sabe su nombre ya que al subir a este no se indica su nombre por lo cual únicamente se le conoce como el helicóptero de Massimo Torini. Este es el único helicóptero que puede ser conducido en el juego en la versión de PlayStation 2. *En Caught In The Act se utiliza un Maverick negro único (a prueba de balas y fuego), como el vehículo enemigo en la persecución. Solo se obtiene con trucos. MaverickNegroLCS.png|El Maverick Negro de la misión Caught In The Act MassimoTorini1.png|El Maverick negro/blanco de Massimo Torini en GTA: LCS VCS *Reni Wassulmaier posee un helicóptero blanco con rosa en las misiones Rodando en coche y Di patata. Solo se obtiene con trucos. *En Cayendo a pedazos se utiliza uno con puerta corredera abierta; solo se obtiene fracasando la misión. *En Pendiendo de un hilo se utiliza uno con magneto debajo similar a la Leviathan y el Cargobob. Para obtenerlo solo hay que fracasar la misión, pero su imán no funcionará. *Lance Vance utiliza en El último encuentro un helicóptero amarillo y negro en la escena final. Este solo aparece en el Interludio. ReC6.png|El Maverick plata/rosa de Reni Wassulmaier en Rodando en coche MaverickMagnetoVCS.png|El Maverick que se utiliza en Pendiendo de un hilo MaverickPuertaabiertaVCS.png|El Maverick blanco y negro de Lance Vance en Cayendo a pedazos EUE27.png|El Maverick amarillo/negro de Lance Vance en El último encuentro IV y TBOGT *En Paper Trail se utiliza un Maverick blanco y rojo. *En la mision Dropping In se utiliza un de color negro. *Aparece en las Guerras de drogas en TBOGT de colores exclusivos como verde oscuro o café con verde. MaverickPaperTrail.png|El Maverick utilizado en la misión Paper Trail. Archivo:MaverickUnicoTBOGT.png|Maverick de color único de las Guerras de droga de TBOGT. Archivo:MaverickNegroTBOGT.png|Maverick negro y blanco de Dropping In. V *En Desconociendo la verdad aparece un Maverick celeste siendo piloteado por un seguidor del Programa Epsilon de la cual guía a Michael De Santa para darle la recompensa o poderlo matar junto a otros miembros. Este es difícil de obtenerlo, para eso hay que eliminar a todos los miembros de la secta y evitar que el piloto huyera sin destruirlo. Otra forma es que al matar al piloto y dejar caer el vehiculo, hay que empujarlo con el Tailgater o el Tractor y esperar a que la policía deje de perseguir a Michael, cumpliendo la misión. Esto sirve para todos los vehículos especiales. Maverick Celeste.jpg|El Maverick celeste único del Programa Epsilon. Maverick de la Policía El Police Maverick o Maverick de la Policía es la variante policial que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City hasta Grand Theft Auto V: aunque en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories solo se puede usar por medio de un hack. Es utilizado por las fuerzas policiales de cada estado en caso de cometer de tres a seis (cinco en GTA V y Online) estrellas para tratar de atacar al jugador. Por las noches suele haber focos que iluminan a los protagonistas y dispararan con metralletas; aunque en el Universo HD se puede ver policías tratando de dispararte. VCPDMaverickVCSPS2.jpg|Maverick policial en GTA VCS MaverickLSPD GTAV.jpg|Maverick policial en GTA V Vice City News Maverick Se trata de una variante de noticias que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Como su nombre indica es una versión utilizada por Vice City News la cual tiene como función filmar noticias en el aire. Sus características serian que es algo pequeño, solo podrá admitir dos personas a diferencia de su versión común y su manejo es mas estable; aunque puede ser resbaladizo. Su color prácticamente es gris plata con azul oscuro (Plata en LCS y blanco en VCS) y el logo de la empresa al costado. En la Saga Stories, no aparece físicamente; por lo que la única manera de obtenerse es por medio de un hack o dispositivo de trucos VCN Maverick VC.PNG|VCN Maverick en VC VCN Maverick (LCS).jpg|VCN Maverick en LCS VCNMaverick_VCS.png|VCN Maverick en VCS News Chopper Se trata de una variante de noticias que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Al igual que la versión de Vice City tiene de función filmar noticias en el aire y conserva el manejo de anterior vehiculo. Este se aparece cuando el jugador llegue a las cuatro-seis estrellas de búsqueda. News Chopper SA.jpg|News Chopper en SA Maverick Policial (especial) Es una versión policial que únicamente aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Se trata de otra variación del Maverick de la Policía solo que posee un esquema idéntico a los helicópteros de color verde y blanco como el diseño de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City; aparte de ser un poco mas alargado. Solo se podrá obtener por medio de un dispositivo de trucos. En este vehiculo recibe el nombre Maverick de la Policia, y es de los pocos helicópteros a la cual se le pueden romper las puertas a golpes. VCPDMaverickII-GTAVCS.jpg|Maverick Policial en VCS VCPDMaverick_VCS_2.png|Parte posterior Helitours Maverick Es otra versión perteneciente a una empresa de turismo; la cual solo aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV con sus episodios y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Helitours Maverick GTA IV.png|Helitours Maverick en GTA IV Helitours Maverick GTACW.png|Helitours Maverick en CW Beta VC En la beta del juego el Maverick era idéntico al Police Maverick de Grand Theft Auto III con un color naranja único. Después se transformó en el Maverick que conocemos ahora, pero la textura de sus hélices eran las mismas de Grand Theft Auto III, hasta luego transformarse en las hélices que conocemos ahora. Las hélices Beta también aparecen en el Sparrow. Existió una versión de guardacostas llamado Coastguard Maverick que finalmente fue descartado de la versión final pero aun se ve su archivo del juego (este también aparecería en SA y VCS). Beta helicopter.jpg|Primer beta del Maverick en Grand Theft Auto Vice City. Beta maverick.jpg|Segundo beta del Maverick de Grand Theft Auto Vice City(nótese color único y textura de hélices). GTA_Vice_City_Alpha-Beta_Coastguard_Maverick.jpg|Posible Coastguard Maverick (reconstruido) en VC SA En GTA: SA sigue teniendo las características que tuvo en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City; contando con la misma animación de las hélices Beta. Archivo:MaverickBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta del Maverick en GTA: San Andreas LCS En su fase Beta, la trompa iba ser corta como la versión de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y posiblemente era detallada. MaverickBeta.jpg|Un Maverick Beta en GTA: LCS IV La versión beta de este helicóptero tenía dos aspas y sus puertas traseras cerradas, siendo similar a los Mavericks de la 3º generación. Archivo:Maverick IV2.JPG|Un Maverick Beta en GTA IV. Ubicaciones VC *En el Techo del Hyman Condo, una vez adquirido *En la Mansión de Starfish Island, una vez adquirido SA *En el Departamento de Policía de San Fierro, *En el helipuerto de Bayside Marina (si es que no hay un Sea Sparrow) *En el Easter Bay Airport *En el edificio más alto de Los Santos, (pero se tiene que llegar en avión o simplemente entrando por la puerta principal que nos sera más fácil) *En el techo del centro médico de Santa Flora en San Fierro y en Emerald Isle, en Las Venturas. VCS *Sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje de helicópteros en el Hyman Memorial Stadium, *En un helipuerto de Escobar International Airport Una vez que se complete la misión Subiendo como la espuma. IV *Una casa de un rico en Westdyke *En un helipuerto tocando al mar encima del Túnel Booth en Alderney City, *En la azotea de MeTV, un rascacielos con un helipuerto que queda al norte de la Rotterdam Tower *En Cruce Estrella (donde en GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony se hace la misión Dropping In) y en el helipuerto de Yusuf Amir en Westminster (este último solo en GTA IV). V *En algunos saltos base. Se puede eliminar al piloto y tomar el helicóptero. *Se puede comprar uno por Elitas Travel. *En el Helipuerto de Vespucci. Curiosidades *En GTA III no hay helicópteros. Solo existe el Police Maverick, que no es un vehículo, sino un objeto configurado para volar y atacar a Claude en persecuciones. También hay una variante de este Police Maverick, que es de color blanco (y que podría ser un Maverick común), que solo aparece en la última misión del juego. Además, en el Francis International Airport hay helicópteros que son parecidos a ambos helicópteros mencionados anteriormente, y solo son de decorado. *En la versión BETA de los juegos ambientados en Vice City, existía una variante homóloga del Maverick, el Coastguard Maverick. Dicho vehiculo fue retirado. Posiblemente era muy moderno para la época que ambientan ambos juegos. *En GTA: VC, el Maverick comparte el mismo sonido de vuelo con el Dodo en GTA III. *El nombre "Maverick" puede referirse a Pete "Maverick" Mitchell, personaje de la película de 1986, Top Gun. *En GTA: SA, GTA IV y GTA: EFLC, cuando se acerca un Maverick de cualquier tipo cerca de tierra, las personas corren asustadas. *En GTA: VC y GTA: LCS, hay un bug en el que si logras meter de alguna manera un Maverick al Pay 'n' Spray, cuando salgas, el helicóptero tendrá cuatro ruedas debajo, como si fuera un auto. Esto solo se puede hacer en PS2, dado que fue corregido en las siguientes consolas. **Cuando vuelas las ruedas girarán como si manejabas un vehículo terrestre. *La razón por la cual está presente en los archivos de GTA: LCS es porque, debido a que se utilizó el motor gráfico de Vice City para crear el juego, este es un "resto" o "sobra" de GTA: VC (Esto pasa también con el Hunter, VCN Maverick, Police Maverick y el Dodo). **Esto quiere decir que cuando crearon los Maverick en GTA:LCS, pudieron tomar como base a GTA: VC, por eso pasa el bug antes mencionado. **Y también porque en GTA: LCS cuando te montas por primera vez en un Maverick, no te sale el cuadro de texto explicando cómo se maneja (debido a que no estuvo pensado usar vehículos aéreos). **Es posible que en la Liberty City de la Tercera generación, el Maverick fuera eliminado para evitar la burla al ataque terrorista del 11 de septiembre del 2001. **Al entrar en el Maverick, no aparecerá su nombre, esto se debe a que posiblemente no programaron su nombre. Esto también ocurre con el Hunter, Police Maverick y el VCN Maverick. **En la misión Cash in Kazuki's Chips, si Toni robaba el Maverick de Kazuki este último tiene puertas con llave, lo que daría otra prueba de que estos vehículos iban a ser manejables durante el juego. *Por razones extrañas hay un Bug en Calm Before the Storm y False Idols de que si ya has obtenido el Maverick y estás lejos del punto de la misión, morirás ahogado. Quizá esto se hizo para evitar que se hagan parodias del 11 de Septiembre. *Maverick es una palabra inglesa que significa disidente o rebelde. *En GTA: LCS existen dos tipos de Police Maverick, el que puede ser manejado por el jugador mediante un Cheat Device o un Savegame, y el Maverick que nos ataca cuando alcanzamos las tres estrellas, este último al igual que en GTA III es un objeto programado para atacar a Toni, y si usamos los otros helicópteros para chocar contra ellos descubriremos que es traspasable. *Puede que su nombre se base en la película Maverick de 1994 protagonizada por Mel Gibson, Jodie Foster, James Garner, Alfred Molina y James Coburn. *En la pagina de GTA V dice que está construido en Canadá, como ocurre con el modelo en el que se basa el helicóptero. *El cambio de fabricante entre GTA IV y GTA V podría ser explicado por la compra de Buckingham de la marca y los derechos para la fabricación del Maverick de la Western Company. *También se puede explicar por la producción de Buckingham bajo licencia de Western Company, como ocurre con el modelo en el que se basa el helicóptero. *Junto con el Hunter son los únicos helicópteros de GTA: LCS que se pueden conseguir sin hacks. Misiones en las que aparece GTA III *El intercambio (III) GTA: VC *Al principio... - Aparece un Maverick negro brillante único (inobtenible). *Phnom Penh'86 *¡Todos con las manos arriba! *Ataca al mensajero - aparece un Maverick gris único, solo a la primera vez que se realiza esta misión. *Cabos sueltos - aparece un Maverick azul brillante único. GTA: SA *The Da Nang Thang *Pier 69 *Toreno's Last Flight - aparece un Maverick de color azul medianoche único y es a prueba de balas. *Interdiction - aparecen Mavericks de la CIA color negro único. *Misappropriation - el Maverick que el informador conduce es a prueba de balas y fuego. *Chopper Checkpoint - el Maverick es usado en esta carrera aérea. GTA: LCS *Calm Before the Storm - Aparece un Maverick negro/blanco único, es obtenible en sus dos versiones. *The Passion Of The Heist - el Maverick es aprueba de Balas/fuego. *False Idols - Es obtenible solamente en la versión de PlayStation 2 *Caught In The Act - aparece un Maverick negro único y a prueba de balas. *Sayonara Sindaccos *Cash in Kazuki's Chips - Solo se obtiene con un método especial, sin que se falle la misión. *The Sicilian Gambit. GTA: VCS *Rodando en coche - aparece un Maverick Rosa/plateado único. *Eliminando a los rivales *Pendiendo de un hilo *Cayendo a pedazos *Di patata - aparece un Maverick Rosa/plateado único (inobtenible). *Lluvia blanca *Hasta aquí hemos llegado *El último encuentro - aparece un Maverick Amarillo claro/negro único (inobtenible). *Vistas de Vice City GTA IV *Dust Off - aparece un Maverick blanco único con franjas rojas. *Paper Trail - aparece un Maverick blanco único con franjas rojas. *A Revenger's Tragedy (si el jugador decide dinero). *Guerras de droga (TBOGT) - aparece un Maverick café/verde olivo único. *Dropping In (TBOGT) - aparece un Maverick negro único. GTA V *Desconociendo la verdad - aparece un Maverick azul celeste claro único (muy difícil de obtenerlo). *En algunos saltos base *El asesinato de la obra. Videos Para los que quieran obtenerlo en Liberty City Stories, aquí hay 2 tutoriales: center|355px Véase también *Maverick de la policía *VCN Maverick *News Chopper *Helitours Maverick Referencias de:Maverick en:Maverick fi:Maverick fr:Maverick pl:Maverick sv:Maverick Categoría:Vehículos aéreos Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Depósito de incautaciones Categoría:Vehículos inutilizables